Shadow Spirit- adopted by TheAnonymousAssassin
by Luna Midi
Summary: Set after Last Sacrifice. Dimitri and Rose had a fight and he left to guard a royal Moroi. Now 10 years later he comes back and finds out that Rose isn't on her own anymore, she has 4 kids that need her. What will they do? Who's the baby daddy? And why is there a little boy calling Dimitri daddy? Plz R&R AU
1. Prologue

Prologue

I sat there staring at the stick in my hands. The plus sign mocking me because I had honestly thought I wasn't pregnant.

_No this can't be happening. How am I going to cope? What will I do? _I thought.

I heard someone banging on my door and got up to answer it. I opened it to find Christian standing on the other side. When he saw myself worry replaced his angry expression instantly. Christian and I have gotten closer these last few months.

I pulled him into my room and sat on the bed.

" Rose are you okay?" Christian asked me.

" No," I choked out.

" Why are you sad?" he asked.

I handed him the test and I heard him swear.

" Geez I'm sorry Rose," Christian said sincerely.

" I'm not telling him," I stated flatly.

I looked at Christian and saw his puzzled expression.

" He left me Chris, just yesterday he said 'well if you can't let go of your high-minded ways then you and I are over' and all because I didn't want to have a big wedding in Baia while he did," I told him.

" He's an idiot," Christian stated calmly.

I chuckled and let him draw me into a hug. We stayed like that for the rest of the day until it was dinnertime. I told everyone that night at Lissa's and they all said that they were going to help me get through everything as a family.


	2. Return Of A Flame And Secrets

Chapter 1

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groaned and tried to find the offending object. When my hand closed on it's shape I chucked it at the wall not bothering to look where, and heard a satisfying smash. I heard the door open and then the bed moved.

" Get up Mum, get up," they chorused.

I opened an eye to see my eldest son sitting on the left side of the bed.

" No I'm sleeping," I said with my eyes closed.

Weight suddenly landed on my stomach with an 'oomph' from me.

I tried to sit up while not opening my eyes until someone's little hand pried them open. Then they suddenly blew in my eye and I jumped up.

" Ow what was that for?" I asked my son.

" You weren't getting up," he stated simply.

I looked at my other son sitting on my lap, who was currently trying not to squash his little sister.

" Mummy can we eat now?" asked my daughter.

" Wait until Mummy gets ready okay Rayne," I replied while getting up from the bed.

" What about me Mummy?" asked my son.

" Good morning Phoenix," I said to the boy currently sitting in the middle of the bed.

I turned to go into my bathroom when someone tackled me from behind or tried to. I looked down to meet the happy face of my youngest.

" Morning Dante sleep well?" I asked him.

He nodded vigorously before letting me go to join his siblings on my bed. Leo was leaning against the headboard watching his siblings bicker about what they are having for breakfast. I shook my head before grabbing a black tank top that had 'Hot Mama' written on it in bubble writing and a pair of denim shorts before heading into the bathroom.

/

Fifteen minutes later we were heading out the door and walking to Lissa's house for breakfast. I live in a two-story, six-bedroom house that has three bathrooms and a spacious living room in the Dragomir part of Court. Lissa lives in this part of Court too but closer to the Guardian HQ stationed in the Dragomir Wing.

It takes us two minutes to get to Lissa's walking and as soon as the house came into view the kids took of running. I ran after them, easily keeping up, and we all burst into the house. I headed to the kitchen while my kids headed upstairs to the playroom. I saw Christian cooking, so I slipped in silently and waited until he had stepped away from the stove before yelling hi. He jumped and turned to face me.

" Not funny Rosie," Christian said blankly.

" What's up Chris?" I asked him.

" Nothing," he mumbled before turning back to the food.

I left the kitchen and wandered into Lissa's room to see if I could find some answers. I saw steam coming from the bathroom and sat on the bed. Three minutes later Lissa came out with a towel wrapped around her.

" Liss, I just tried to pull a prank on Sparky and the reaction I got was nothing so when I asked him what was wrong he said nothing, care to tell me," I said.

" Adrian has invited us all to spend the next two weeks at St Vlads but apparently a family member of his is coming as well," Lissa said uneasily.

" What else are you keeping from me Uneasy," I slightly teased.

" His guardian is Dimitri Rose," Lissa said.

I stared at her like she had three heads before everything she had just sad sunk into my dazed brain.

" When do we leave?" I asked.

" Uh, now but I already packed for you guys," Lissa answered.

I nodded my head and left her bedroom to go to the living room and watch some TV for an hour or two.

/

I felt uneasy as the jet taxied into the Academy's runway. We all got off the plane only to be greeted by Sydney, Adrian, their seven-year old son Justin and their five-year old daughter Jasmine. I ran to Sydney and pulled her into a hug, I went to Adrian next and gave him a bone-crushing hug. I stepped back and was immediately bombarded by two little bodies.

" Auntie Rose," Justin and Jasmine chorused together happily.

" Hey munchkins," I said and ruffled Justin's hair.

" Shall we go?" Adrian asked.

" Yep," Lissa replied.

We all piled into the vans and drove the short distance to the Academy.

I don't really talk during the drive but when we get to the Academy I take a deep breath before following the others to the Headmistress' office.

Sydney takes the chair behind the desk and the rest of us take the couch and armchairs.

" Adam and Belikov will be arriving on Wednesday," Sydney said calmly.

" Rose, we have a seventeen year old boy dhampir who needs extra training," Adrian says.

" Okay I will mentor him, can I please have his file," I asked him. Adrian nodded ad handed me the file. I flicked through it. The boy's name is…

" Wait Hathaway, his last name is Hathaway?" I asked incredulously.

" Yes it is Kiz," my dad said from the doorway.

I looked at my dad and noticed the boy standing behind him. I stood up from my chair and walked to them, dad moved and I saw him for the first time. Brown-black hair that went slightly past his ears in a messy sort of way. He had the warmest brown eyes, like my own colour, and was currently studying me too.

" Hi I'm Rosemarie Lillian Mazur Hathaway but you can me Rose," I said as I extended my hand.

" Hi my name is Jason Arthur Mazur Hathaway," he said while shaking my hand.

I nodded and looked back at everyone, they all wore shocked expressions, I sighed and turned my attention back to my little brother.

" Lets go find our other brothers and spar," I said as we filed out of the room.

" Mummy," my kids wailed as they careened into my legs.

" What now," I sighed exasperatedly.

" Can we come too?" Dante asked pitifully.

" Fine," I said and walked off with my brother beside me and my kids running in front.

Chapter 2

It was Monday, first day of teaching my baby bro my techniques. Wolf, Lynx, Andy and Josh had already sat down in the bleachers. I saw Jas stretching on the other side of they gym.

" I want 10 laps Jas," I called to him and went to go sit next to my family.

Five minutes later I heard Jas come in and joined him on the mats to spar. He threw a punch, I dodged, and I swept my leg out in a roundhouse kick and knocked him to the ground. I managed to pin his hands under one of my own and placed my other hand over his heart. I looked at his face and saw the admiration he had for me, just then the door opened again. We both looked to see who it was and my heart stopped beating. There stood Dimitri Belikov, my old mentor-lover-father of my kids. He saw how Jas and I were positioned on the floor and got an angry look on his face. I quickly jumped up before he could come any closer to us.

" Guardian Belikov your group wasn't scheduled to arrive for another two days," I said formally.

Lynx, Josh, Andy and Wolf came to stand next to Jas, and me while my kids clung to their backs. I saw Dimitri's eyes widen at the sight of my four children.

" Who are they?" Dimitri asked.

I shook my head and left the gym, my brothers following behind.

/

Later that evening my family and I walked into Lissa's house for our customary dinner of the week. As soon as we shut the door, the kids were off, leaving us adults to talk alone. Lissa, Sydney, Mia, Jill and I were all wearing short slinky dresses in different colours. My dress was red; Lissa's was pink, Mia's blue, Jill's green and Sydney's purple. The boys were dressed casually. Lissa had just told us some good news when the boys decided to be funny.

" Knock knock," Andy said.

" Who's there?" Wolf asked.

" Chrissie," Andy replied.

" Chrissie who?" Lynx asked.

" Chrissie's going to be a daddy again," Andy replied.

We all laughed, even Christian, and sat down on the couches in the living room. Five minutes later there was a knock on the door. Jill got up to answer it, when she came back she wasn't very happy.

" Everyone this is Adam Ivashkov," Jill said as the Moroi walked in.

He had brown hair and green eyes like Adrian. My breath caught in my throat as I realised he looked _exactly _like Adrian.

" You're Adrian's twin," I breathed out.

Adam nodded his head and another person walked into the room. My heart stopped beating at the sight of Dimitri's arms cradling the little boy. Just then my kids came running into the room.

" Mummy," Dante yelled.

" What is it Dante?" I asked.

" I had a dream Mummy that the red eyed baddies were coming to attack Court," Dante sobbed into my shirt.

I froze when he mentioned the word attack.

" No," I whimpered clutching my baby tighter to me.

" Mummy we told Grandma and she told Hans," Rayne said.

I felt someone's arms come around my stomach and I looked to see Leo staring at me full of worry and concern. Dante moved to sit on Josh's lap while I turned to face my other two kids on the floor.

" It will be okay, I promise," I said surely.

" But Mummy," Phoenix started to say but Leo cut him off.

" Shut up Nix, Mum's going to take care of us," Leo said.

" Leo Mason Eddie Hathaway what have I told you about telling your younger siblings off," I reprimanded.

" Sorry Mum but Phoenix was going to say something stupid," Leo defended.

I sighed dramatically and pulled my eldest son into a hug.

" I love you," I whispered.

" I know you do," Josh yelled out.

" Shut up Josh before I break your friggen nose," I yelled back even though we were only a few feet apart.

Snickers erupted at our fight. I looked at everyone's faces and joined them in laughing at my brother's and I's expense.

" Who is that Dimitri?" a girl's voice asked.

I turned to see Viktoria standing in the doorway of the kitchen; she must have been cooking, with a displeased expression on her face.

" This is my son Dominic Ivan Conta Belikov," Dimitri replied.

" Is Camille Conta the mother?" Vikki asked.

" Yes she is and Domi is nine years old," Dimitri replied.

" You just go from one girl to another who is seven years younger than you eh?" I asked rhetorically.

I stood up and walked to face him. I saw his eyes widen in shock at my appearance before settling on confusion as to why my reactions was like this when I had my kids.

" Are you going to tell him Rose?" Sydney asked.

" Yes I am," I replied as the rest of the Belikov clan entered the room and sat on the ground.

" Tell me what?" Dimitri asked.

" Remember our fight and how I was so sick that I couldn't really eat anything?" I asked.

He nodded so I continued on with the story.

" Well the next day I took a test and found out that I was pregnant, three months later I found out that I was having triplets then four months later gave birth to two baby boys and a little girl, a year after you came back got me drunk slept with me then left, my youngest son is the result of that one night stand," I replied fiercely.

Dimitri paled at the realisation of my words sunk in.

" Hope you and Camille have a nice life cause you are never going to get to see your kids," I told him before backing away from a pissed of Russian.

" You left me no choice but to go, you wouldn't give up being a Guardian if you had kids, you didn't want to live in Russia and there is plenty more I can list," Dimitri yelled.

I saw the little boy squirm and before Dimitri knew what was going on, I had Dominic in my arms. I talked to him softly, reassuring him, before handing him to Adam.

" I thought I knew you, I risked everything for you when I went to hunt you down then again when I went to save you," I screamed at him.

Leo came running to my side in an instant and took my hand in his small one. Leo looked at Dimitri with utter contempt before gazing at me with such love.

" Mum loved you but you are no better than your father Dimitri," Leo told him coldly.

I watched as Dimitri's eyes narrow in pain and his body stiffen. I felt my breath hitch and my eyes water as I thought about the last time I saw this expression. I still remember the caves so clearly when I all I wanted to do was to forget.

" Roza I'm sorry for abandoning you and the children I never got to meet," Dimitri whispered regretfully.

My heart clenched at his words. There is one who he will never meet, or hold or hear. A sob escaped my throat as I thought of my baby girl, dead before she could see the world, so much sorrow and pain filled me at the memory of my little girl. I looked at Dimitri and saw his face masked in confusion.

" Alexi," I whispered.

I heard someone get up from a couch behind me but I didn't pay any attention.

" ALEXI," I screamed as I sank to the floor, sobs racking my body.

All of a sudden I felt strong arms wrap around me and I buried my face in Andy's shirt. He rocked back and forth while rubbing my back and Leo clung to me as well, lending me his strength even though he was trying to keep from crying. I clutched his shirt tighter and finally my sobs died down.

" Who's Alexi?" I heard Adam ask.

" Alexi is Rose's eldest child," Adrian answered uncomfortably.

" That doesn't make any sense," Adam exclaimed.

I laughed at his dumb response and stood up, supported by Andy and holding Leo's hand, to face everyone in the room.

" The triplets had an older sister, I was pregnant with her before the attack on St Vlads," I explained.

" Not that night," Dimitri muttered.

" Yes that night, the night when Lissa was captured by Victor, we were enchanted by a lust charm put on a necklace given to me as a training gift and lets just say we kind of gave in to our desires but unfortunately we didn't remember any of it until a few weeks later when the spell wore out," I explained.

" WHAT," everyone shouted at the same time, except for Lissa, Adrian, Sydney and my brothers.

" Alexi was born while I was still in Russia, I was 6 months pregnant," I said sadly.

" Oh Rose," Sydney said as she drew me into a hug.

" She would be 4 months older than these guys here," I choked out.

" She was fighting off a Strigoi that had ambushed Viktoria, her and I, the Strigoi hit her in the stomach as she staked it, when we got home she was already in labour," Sydney said before Victoria continued with the story.

" Rose gave birth to Alexi Sydney Viktoria Hathaway ten hours later, the umbilical cord had wrapped around her neck but after an hour of trying to resuscitate her we all finally gave up," Viktoria finished.

" Zmey came and took Alexi so that I didn't have to see the face of my lost little angel, the funeral was held after I had escaped from Novosibirsk and came back to the house," I explained emotionlessly.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and turned to see Dimitri crying. I let out a quiet sob and pulled Leo into a hug because he had silent tears running down his face.

" It still hurts for me but I have moved on, while Alexi is never far from my heart she will always be remembered but we can't mope about what could of been," I soothed.

Leo released me and Dimitri grabbed Domi from Adam before walking out of the room. We all heard a door slam shut from upstairs. My breath hitched slightly and I went to sit down with Adrian and Sydney.

" How are you Adrian's twin Adam?" Sydney asked.

" I was born a day before your husband here but our parents didn't want to cope with two children so I was given to Aunt Tatiana to raise," Adam explained.

The rest of the dinner passed uneventfully and soon enough we were parting ways to head home. When I went to bed that night I had a slightly lighter heart than before.

Chapter 3

Two weeks later I said goodbye to my kids with my family.

" We love you Mummy," Leo, Phoenix, Rayne and Dante said together as they boarded the plane.

I turned to face the others. I said goodbye to Justin and Jasmine, Lissa and Christian's children had already joined my kids on the plane. I waved goodbye to Ryan and Sarah before climbing into the SUV parked near us. A few minutes later we were heading back to the Academy. Our children were going to an Academy near Court.

" I miss them already," Lissa said quietly.

" We all do Liss," Sydney soothed.

" Mine are little hell raisers like me," I told them sullenly.

" We all know," Christian joked from beside me.

I laughed with them as we remembered the prank they pulled on Adrian yesterday. They turned his hair pink and it stayed like that for the whole day.

/

_Ring. Ring._

I stumbled down the stairs and picked the phone up seconds before it going to voicemail.

" Hello," I said into the receiver.

" Hello Kiz, listen I am coming to the Academy and I bringing someone with me" my father said on the other end.

" Okay," I replied.

"I also have a present for you too," my dad said.

" Oh Daddy thankyou so much," I replied happily.

I put the phone back down in the cradle and ran out of the house to catch Sydney in her office.


	3. Author AN

**Sorry for not uploading a awhile, I have exams next week and a hell of a lot of assignments. I will try to get a new chapter for a couple of my stories sometime soon. If you have any ideas for the story please pm me with them. Thanks for the patience with this author and for the loyalty to the stories.**

**~Luna Midi**


	4. Author's Post

Okay, I'm not going to lie I have been re-reading some reviews on a few of my stories and it makes me sad when i see stuff like 'you're not' and 'this story sucks' only in more obscene terms and phrases. I have decided that I am going to put up two of my stories for adoption so if you want them just throw me a pm and their yours.

The stories are:

Broken Bonds and Shadow Spirit.

I just don't have enough juice for them but would love to continue them. I hate myself for giving up no them but if someone else loves them just as much as me then I am happy that they will not stay abandoned.

~Luna Midi


End file.
